galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Bandrupo Suit
When word that the Bandrupo wanted to participate more in the Union, specifically within it's armed forces reached Admiral Stahl, he suggested combining the concept of the Megaman with a specially designed variation of the Quasimodo Main Battle Suit. The development team of the Bandrupo Suit was led by Mini Terran who was a distant ancestor of Dr. Isah and was the first to volunteer for the project when he heard of the challenge. The finished suit rivals a Cruiser in size, with the exception of the Medic and Blacksmith variations, each suit has the firepower between that of an ADCAP-Barracuda Destroyer and a small cruiser. The research needed to adapt the Auto Doc technology to the Bandrupo physiology led to advances in healthcare for all Bandrupo. Initially the Battle suits were equipped with a small bridge and a manned engineering section as the Bandrupo suit could go FTL and over long distances. By Union regulation only the Navy is authorized to operate FTL ships. Then a short lived but interesting exception was made for the Bandrupo service members trained to use these suits. While traveling FTL, the Bandrupo would be considered Navy Personnel and while performing Orbital Assaults and while in combat they would be considered a part of the Union Marine Corps. The entire dilemma was settled once and for all by the Three Wisemen and Egill in particular. "It is a suit and not a ship, no matter how big or small. All Quasimodos can go FTL after all." So the Bandrupo are officially the largest members of the United Stars Marine Corps (far exceeding the Marine BaPhy but an exception was granted by Union Vote) The Marine Corps insisted on some form of Boot Camp, (Camp Thunderfoot) and that every Bandrupo becomes a rifle man first. Resulting in the SII TKU K 5000 - the largest "handheld weapon" in the known universe. It should be noted that one Bandrupo wanted to stay in the Navy and his suit received an official USS designation and a crew. His suit is no longer an articulated battle suit but basically a huge command chair or "bed" with a metal skin around. the USS Bandrupo is a real battle ship in size and fire power. Much to the open anger and disappointment of the Union Army, not a single Bandrupo expressed the desire to join the Army. In 5044 a young Bandrupo joined the Union Ranger Service. (The story of him eliminating a pirate and smuggler hide out by sitting on it, became the source of countless Union jokes and still causes laughter and smirks when told) The suits soon gained the nicknames of "Wearable Battleship" or "Living Battleships". There is no truth to the rumour that Admiral Stahl, when hearing of this arrangement, joked that when they were on leave, the Bandrupo serving in the United Stars Military could be considered part of the Union Army.. Legend has it that, the entire planetary population of Kermac Nineteen (the first Bandrupo Orbital drop) pooped themselves in in sheer horror. And Stahl didn't stop grinning for six days after he fired the SII TKU 5000 (using a Quasimodo pressing the trigger.) Both the Medic and the Blacksmith versions include a detachable element that includes a small field hospital and mobile quasimodo repair shop respectively. The most common version of the story has him discovering the pirate and smuggler's hide out shortly after transferring to a new command. After reporting the location of the pirate hideout, he was instructed to sit down until reinforcements arrived. The nickname living battleships comes from their advanced autodocs and self repair capabilities Category:Battle Suit